Sakura Joins the Akatsuki
by Yamakura-Saku
Summary: Haruno Sakura demands to join the Akatsuki, after having Uchiha Sasuke back in Konoha, and having a small interest in the Akatsuki members she hasn't seen, aside from Sasori who she fought in battle. Now here she is, the new medic ninja and partner of the well and alive Sasori, her first mission being to heal Itachi's eyes! Itachi x Sakura x Sasori / some SakuAka


**Sakura Joins the Akatsuki**

Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto, it belongs to its' rightful owner, Kishimoto, though I would want to buy the whole thing and change everything, to a Sakura story, or at least where Sakura joins the Akatsuki 3_

Raiting: _Mature, there will totally be lemons in later chapters, but not the main focus!_

Pairing: **It will lean towards more of ItaSakuSaso with slight SakuAka (Deidara won't really like her since she destroyed Sasori's puppet, but later on they'll totally form some sort of bond, Hidan will be a cruel bastard, Kakuzu won't be so helpful and trying to peer her from money, hohoho )**

 **Chapter 1; Demanding to join Akatsuki**

Standing by the gate of Konoha, I took a last glance back, to my old home. It was my time to leave. My old crush; Uchiha Sasuke has been taken back, by Naruto. It didn't take him so long to retrieve him after these three years of training. Training under Jiraya made him much stronger and get back Sasuke easily to Konoha, my old crush… But under these three years, I myself had been training under lady Tsunade. I became stronger, I also learned the ways of medical jutsus.

With that confirmed, I have decided to search for the Akatsuki Organization. Surprised? After meeting them head on, during when I fought the puppet master Sasori, I already decided. I wanted to be a part of them. The reason being… I wanted to be there and meet them all, I wanted to see for myself what they can do. Uchiha Itachi who slaughtered the Uchiha clan, making Sasuke detest him and filled with vengeance. What type of ninja was he? Not only him, but all the hidden members, none of us have gotten a glimpse of.

And then there was Sasuke… My feelings for him have subsided, I no longer saw anything in him. When I welcomed him with open arms, he was cold, just as If I didn't exist. I couldn't handle it, his presence in the village angered me. He thinks he can treat me like a little fan girl hot on his trails? Sure, I had a crush on him, sure I have wanted to be together with him. Now I have changed, who would desire to be with someone that have tried to kill you several times? Yes, I had enough of that Uchiha.

*Normal pov*

Groaning to herself, the pinkette marched forward, her eyes glinting of excitement. She had finally done it, left her village, to join the cold-blooded organization; Akatsuki!

'Hah, I'll finally be free from Sasuke's cold stare,' Sakura thought to herself, smirking.

 **'Well what do I say outer, I fully agree on this choice. And hey, admit it, you also thought Sasori was a cutie, right?'** Another, darker voice exclaimed from another part of her mind. Sakura went by the name "inner", when addressing her.

'I don't know Inner… Perhaps,' her thoughts halted, while the face of Sasori entered her mind. 'He's cute.'

 **'Scratch that outer, he's a damn sexy beast!'** Inner jumped on the Sasori picture, Sakura had formed in her head.

Ignoring her inner-self, she continued with her stroll. If she wanted to join the Akatsuki, first she had to find them. Now where could these criminals hide? "Inner, help me out here, where do I find the Akatsuki?"

 **'Hmm, well I don't think I can help you on this on, Saks, srry!'** With a small sigh drift past her lips, she jumped into a nearby tree, scanning the forest of death.

'At least the Akatsuki shouldn't be near Konoha at all,' she pondered, plopping down on the tree-branch, thinking things through. 'If I could send a message to the Akatsuki in some way…'

Taking out a piece of paper alongside a pen, she put the brush in ink and then wrote a small message. "I, Haruno Sakura is hereby demanding to join the Akatsuki, whether you want me too or not."

 **'Talk about being straight forward!'** Sighing, she went back to focus on the paper and channelled chakra to it. Then did a few hand signs, a black seal appeared, and a piece of the Akatsuki cloak was put on the paper. She had gotten a hold of it during her fight with Sasori, hopefully it would become a great use.

Holding it tightly at first, she then released her grip and watched as the paper vanished in a puff of smoke. **'You think this will work?'**

'I'll give it one day and then search everywhere for them,' Sakura told her inner, with firmness.

*with the Akatsuki*

Heavy mouthful of rain was slamming into the surface, drenching the solid. A man stood at the top of a boulder, in the middle of the city, and enjoyed the gorgeous view of dark clouds hovering above. Rain, was something that calmed the man. Where he could just stand there and appreciate it, without disturbance. After a long silence and only hearing the droplets of the water, a man emerged from the ground next to his side, "Zetsu," He acknowledged the man's presence. "What do you need?"

"Leader-sama," He bowed deeply before continuing. "There is a paper with a piece of the Akatsuki cloak tied to it, **heh seems like a lil girl wants to join the Akatsuki."**

Being unfazed by the changes in the man's voice, he snatched the paper and parted it neatly, reading over the message, with a slight blink from his hues, "Indeed it seems that way. Haruno Sakura…"

"She is the apprentice of Tsunade-hime, a medical ninja **with pink hair, "** The dark zetsu commented with a devious smirk.

The Akatsuki leader thought for a minute, before nodding to himself, "bring her to me, a medical ninja can be very well useful for us."

"Hai," and that was all it took for Zetsu to emerge back into the rock, dispersing and finally leaving the Akatsuki leader to himself. It was quite pleasant being alone after all. The rest of the members working for his organization wouldn't be back until a few hours later, so now was the time to enjoy the peace and quiet.

'A new member,' came his pondering thought, where exactly would he put her? Or would he just let her stay in the base and wait for the injured ones, though he was sure she could be of some use on the battlefield as well. And if he remembers correctly, this Haruno Sakura was close to the Kyuubi-holder. Ah, she was also the one that fought against one of his members and destroyed his puppet body, maybe he would put the two together? Poisons and medics, seeing as Deidara's new partner is Tobi anyhow. Now the Akatsuki leader had some thinking to do before she would arrive at the base.

Observing the drops of liquid ceasing their flooding, the man turned on his heels and walked towards a lone door; opening it and stepping inside, heading down the path in the direction of his awaiting desk.

*back with Sakura*

Two hours has passed since Sakura sent of the quite demanding letter to join the Akatsuki organization and as she told her inner-self, she would stay put on her same spot until a day has passed. While leaning against the tree-branch, she stared up towards the sky, feeling slightly bored. If they were going to find her easily, it was a better choice to just stay put and wait. Even if it was quite boring, to just sit here and resting her head back against wood.

Closing her eyes, she dozed off and allowing the sleep to consume her. She had been quite tired since she left the village, her energy has been draining since she couldn't fall asleep the previous night of her decision to become a missing ninja.

Soft inhalations rasped through her nose, feeling way to comfortable where she laid and slept. Out of a sudden, did a man's half body surge out from the tree root she laid against, "This is our new member, **hmm can't we eat her, the pink hair makes her look delicious."**

Shaking his head, the green haired cloaked Akatsuki member brought his arms around her waist and pulled the sleepless girl into his arms, disbanding into the tree.

Awhile later, the man emerged from a wall inside of the Akatsuki base, with Haruno Sakura tossed above his shoulder blade, the room he came inside was the living room of the base. Where a few of the other members sat down and rested, or so he assumed. Uchiha Itachi was sitting on a lone stool, reading a book. Hosigake Kisame was cleaning off his sword with delight while seated on a spot of the couch. Deidara one of their younger members seemed angered by the masked man, Tobi sitting next to him and chit chatting.

" **Don't be so loud** , you'll wake the girl," the dark voice cringed at the loudness from the masked man, who had giving his full attention at the mention of "the girl" from the lighter side. Though it was not only his head that viewed the member, Deidara, Kisame, and even Uchiha Itachi looked at the scene in the corner of his eyes. Familiar pink hair met his features, as he recalled her as one of the teammates of her brother's old team.

The body laying saggy over his shoulder shifted by the voices piercing her ears and drowsy hues slid open, blinking when she felt the blood strum her brain. She heaved her head in a higher position, crooking back her neck, as she glanced at the scene in front of her. Meeting with the other Akatsuki members in the base, 'I'm already inside? Inner any ideas?' She pondered, eyes oozing with slight confusion.

 **'Ah yeah, that guy who is holding you brought you here very quickly,'** inner stated in a matter of fact tone, making the girl move some part of her body, wanting to see her carrier, but it was hard, and pained her neck when she tried to rotate more.

"You woke her up," came a light voice from above her. " **Let's drop her."** A darker voice put in, whilst a black hand moved to the white side's shoulder blade and heaved her off the bone.

Sakura tumbled down to the side, but had enough time to shift her weight and landed on her feet, standing up, her gaze snapped against the man next to her side. It was an Akatsuki member she has never come across before and she couldn't help the curious stare viewing him, he looked weird; green hair, white skin and the other half black skin.

"Oi, isn't she one who destroyed danna's puppet body, hmm." Hearing a familiar light tone, her eyes locked gazes with a single blue eye, 'Deidara, Sasori's partner.'

"Tobi wants to know Zetsu-san, what is a pretty pink haired girl doing here, tell Tobi!" A cheerful voice pipped up loudly, making her squirm of the volume.

Without letting Zetsu having a chance to talk, Sakura answered the question, "I am the new member of Akatsuki."

A few eyes flickered at her statement, Deidara appeared displeased, Kisame grinned and Uchiha Itachi… Looked emotionless as per usual, making her unable to pin point his thoughts, she was after all from the same village as him, and his little brother's old teammate. Maybe something went through his mind of this, though she wouldn't be sure on what he thought.

Sakura on the other hand, felt herself being more curious about these deadly criminals right in front of her. Sure, she should have been scared, but she wasn't. She had already thought through everything carefully, this was what she decided on doing. There was no reason to be afraid by her own conclusion.

"Are you joking, hmm!" Deidara angrily asked, rising from his seat and glaring deadly at the kunochi.

Zetsu gave a light nod, "new member, yes."

"Tobi thinks this might be interesting! Tobi wants to know your name, pretty lady~" The masked man cheered, approaching the pinkette slowly and then overflowing her into a tight hug.

Gaping, Sakura stared down at a head nudging her chest, "Haruno… Sakura…." The tone in her voice was dark and deadly, blackness hovering over her eyes, as her right hand advanced leisurely towards the man's head. In a split second, came a crack sound through the surroundings, and Tobi had flied straight into a wall, abolishing some pieces of it.

Breathing heavily, she glared at where the boy now lay flatly on the floor. ' **SHANARO!'** her inner fist pumped the air, in praise to her outer's decision.

Being occupied with giving the masked boy death glares, Sakura didn't notice the small clay birds enclosing her form, "KATSU!" With her eyes widened, the birds bombed around her body. Smoke appearing around her form.

A second later, the smoke cleared and there she stood. Now with bruises all over her body and a lethal gaze, viewing the blond head who was smirking wickedly at her. "Heh, I won't allow Danna's enemy here! Hmm!"

Deidara was about to charge towards her, a kunai in hand, but got silenced by a hand grasped around his throat. A new presence has appeared from nowhere, standing next to him and squeezing down harshly.

"Leader-sama," Zetsu stated and bowed down, while in the other corner, Tobi righted himself and was now up on his feet.

"Deidara," his voice was low and his gaze intense. "Haruno Sakura is now a member of the Akatsuki as our medical ninja and new partner for Sasori. If you kill her, you will meet with consequences."

Getting unfazed by the leader's arrival, a harsh frown glowered back, from the blond. Despite this, he released his hold on the man's neck and gave his attention on their new member, "Your first mission will be to heal Itachi's eyes and he'll show you around the base. Come to my office after you are done." With finality in his voice, the leader vanished into a puff of smoke.

The other men in the room, aside from Uchiha Itachi left, just as if they got a silent order from their leader. Green eyes wore a curious glance against the oh so famous Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and whole killer of the Uchiha clan. Will she survive through this, without any problems?

Chapter 1; End

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER, ITASAKU MOMENTS YAAYS AND POSSIBLE SASOSAKU MOMENTS, OH HECK YEAAH!_**

Soo let's hope anyone will be excited for this new story… Well I needed a story where I'll focus more on the ItaSaku and SasoSaku pairing so…. But going to go nice and slow, heck yeaah /

Check out my other SakuraAkatsuki stories; " **My three Annoying Teacher** – Has two comic pages and 1 H picture based from my fanfiction through commissions, just search sakuraxakatsukifanfictions and you'll find them yaays!"

" **Akatsuki back to life a second time?** " ß There Uchiha Sasuke is the one that brings back the Akatsuki a second time, after the last war, warning lots of lemons.


End file.
